


Hard To Believe

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: Strictly Ballroom (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to rosefox for the look-over.</p></blockquote>





	Hard To Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyathena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyathena/gifts).



She still couldn't believe they had done it. They had really done it.

SCANDAL AT THE PAN PACIFIC DANCE CHAMPIONSHIP!

HEART-THROB SCOTT HASTINGS SHOCKS WITH NEW DANCE STEPS - CALLS ATTENTION TO CORRUPTION IN THE AUSTRALIAN BALLROOM FEDERATION!

The headlines didn't mention her, of course. It was hard to shed the amateur status, amazing performance notwithstanding. But she would never forget the feeling, as she stood there on the dance floor, the audience on their feet, the applause deafening. It was like her own Cinderella story had come to its hard-earned happy end.

Scott was no prince, but he was a terrific dancer and decent fellow after all. After the dance they had done it against the doorframe of one of the backstage locker rooms like wild animals in heat. Dios mio, her grandmother would kill her, if she knew. Fran herself had had something a little bit more romantic in mind for their first time, but the adrenaline had still been running high and it had been perfect in its own way.

Scott had said that he had been wrong about his feelings for her before their first kiss, and she had probably been wrong too, when she accused him of selfishness before the championship. There had clearly been a point during their training at which she had stopped being a means to an end and became something more for Scott. It had just been Mr. Fife's lies and schemes that had almost destroyed their dream. Now that all was uncovered, it was up to them what they would make of it. Fran was sure that they would face whatever the future had in store for them, without fear.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rosefox for the look-over.


End file.
